BrownEyed Girl
by Nici91
Summary: A short story in Edward's and Bella's point of view of their feelings for each other shortly before their wedding. No Breaking Dawn spoilers, fluff, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Brown-Eyed Girl

E-POV

I looked over at the beautiful creature beside me. I could hardly believe that she was mine. She had just vowed to love me for all eternity, although I secretly wish she hadn't. I wish she had promised to love me for the rest of her life. It, in my opinion, was better that she would one day pass away an old lady surrounded by her children and grandchildren. Something I could never give her. It broke me. I wanted so much for her but all she wanted was me. A soulless monster. The thought baffeled me. Why would she choose a life of eternal damnination over a life which she could truely live? I loved her so much for it but I also hated myself for it.

I could never refuse her. Never in a million years and beyond. One look into her wonderfully enchanting brown eyes and I was hooked. I was her puppet, I would do anything she asked of me. Without hesitation.

I thoughts were interrupted by the slight movement beside me. My beautiful Bella was waking up.

"Good morning," she said with the faintest trace of a smile playing on her lips.

"Indeed, it is a wonderful morning," I replied, lovingly looking into her captivating chocolate orbs.

"What time is it?" Bella asked stretching out her small body.

"Just after 10, Charlie has already left for work, and there isn't school today, it's officially a snow day."

"Snow?" she said eagerly, excitement bubbling from her lips as her eyes began to sparkle and her lips formed a most beautiful sight, she smiled widely, full of excitement and joy. I thought I could also detect a little mischief in her eyes, which I found I could always read like an open book.

"I think you should go get cleaned up and I would also suggest getting warmly dressed, we don't want you catching a cold in this weather." I said in my most adult voice, trying to put subtle authority into my voice, which I already knew was somewhat alluring to my sweet Bella.

Bella huffed out of bed, clearly upset that I had not given her her usual morning kiss which I would plant on her lips shortly before I were to, as she put it, boss her around first thing in the morning.

I quickly grasped her wrist before she could make it across the room, pulled her back into my arms and smothered her with a long and loving kiss. This seemed to please her to some extent, she seemed content and pleased as she pulled away walking to the door, I could swear I saw a smile across her face as the door was left open in her absence.


	2. Chapter 2

Brown-Eyed Girl Chapter 2

B-POV

I absolutely loved waking up with Edward beside me. It had become second nature, and almost an every morning occurrence. It pained me when I woke up on the odd occasion to find my room empty, but I knew Edward had to go hunt sometime. As I dashed into the bathroom for a human minute, I couldn't help but wonder how lucky I was to have someone as sweet and gentle and caring as Edward in my life. He has very quickly become my everything and I could not even imagine existing without him by my side, and I hoped he felt the same way.

I did not hesitate in turning on the cold tap of the shower first. Being around Edward so much has made me almost entirely immune to the cold. Not that I minded, I wanted to remain in his arms forever. I quickly hopped into the cool stream of water, letting my hair get wet and run down my back. I quickly made a grab for my favorite strawberry shampoo and lathered up in no time, excited to get back to the man waiting in my room.

After a short while I was done and I had a deep blue towel wrapped tightly around myself, I ran a comb through my wet, messy hair then swiftly moved over to brush my teeth.

Once dressed in skinny jeans, and a dark blue cashmere sweater with matching pale blue parka thrown over my arm, (both compliments of Alice) I tried to slow the thumping range my heart was in, I calmly made my way back to my bedroom. As expected Edward was still there, though he was sitting on my already made bed casually flipping through _Withering Heights_.

"You really shouldn't of made my bed Edward," I said, walking over to sit beside him, "I was going to do it myself."

"Oh I know, but it took me no time as I waited for you to have your human minute, whereas if I had waited for you to do it yourself, it would have wasted both our time, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" he said in his velvet smooth voice, and I was not sure if it was accidental or intentional, he flashed me his crooked smile.

" No, we wouldn't, I would much prefer to spend my time with you and not on doing household chores," I smiled up at him a he pressed our foreheads together and gently pressed his lips to mine, a sudden electric shock passed through me, although I did not shy away from it, I relished in the feeling of it, anticipated it, expected it. My body would always react this way when in contact with any part of Edwards perfectly sculpted body. My heart would also reach for the stars and attempt to break free of its bony cage.

The chaste kiss only lasted a few moments, but in my mind, it lasted an eternity. Every act lasted a lifetime with Edward, and I would never want it to end. I could see myself, a hundred years from now, loving and being loved by Edward, indulging in simple everyday pleasures like being held in his welcoming arms. Oh yes, I could spend an eternity in his gloriously sculpted arms, breathing in his enticing scent and being hypnotized by his g-d like features.

I smiled gently to myself as Edward pulled out of the kiss like I knew he would, as he would always do until I was no longer deemed breakable. I looked into his bright honey coloured eyes and was greeted back with that intoxicating crooked smile that had paralyzed me so many times before.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked still smiling at me, "I was thinking of either going to our meadow or my house today, but it's your choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Brown-Eyed Girl Chapter 3

B-POV

I considered my options. Our meadow? Or Edwards exquisite mansion. It was not a very hard choice. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Edward and no one else. I had, after all, agreed to marry him and freely give him my mortality to just spent the rest of time in his wondrous presence.

"I think we should go spend time in our meadow, it has been far to long for my liking," I said as I walked across the room into Edwards open arms.

"Then we shall visit our meadow." Edwards angel voice rang around the room, rebounding off the walls and washing over me, oh how I loved his voice.

He had once called himself the Perfect Predator, but I saw him in a completely different light, a light in which he had trouble seeing himself in. Much like what he said was my little issue. I will never understand how he could be drawn to me, a plain, dull, clumsy human while he had the looks of a Greek g-d.

After helping me climb up onto his back, he swiftly made his way to my open window. I shut my eyes, anticipating the leap, but it never came. I peaked one eye open and then the other, looking questioningly at Edward.

"Aren't we going?" I asked in my slightly hesitant voice.

"Not until you keep those beautiful eyes open, I know you are afraid of my running, but I want you to begin to enjoy the feel of the breeze threw your hair, once your a vampire it will be like second nature to you," Edward cut himself off abruptly, realizing for the first time that he acknowledged and accepted me becoming a vampire aloud.

A warm sensation washed over me, he was accepting it. Most importantly, he was going to bite me himself. I knew him and I knew he was already preparing himself. Love radiated from me and I reasoned that he could feel it as well because he had turned his face to face mine, merely centimeters apart. I quickly grasped the opportunity and gave him a light peck on his cool lips, never breaking eye contact then pulled away.

"Lets go," I said, this time my voice radiated a new found confidence and maturity.

And with that, we were almost flying through the woods on the way to our very own, secret meadow.

The usual weather had subsided today, although the sky was not completely clear of clouds you could still see blue sky and the sunshine gave everything an almost eerie glow of warmth. Edward's skin was shimmering where the sun managed to reach it through the shade of the trees. The sound of a lone bird chirping could be made out every now and again but it could never compare to Edwards singing voice. I then realized I had my entire world revolving around the man of my dreams, and yet it did not bother me in the slightest, I loved it. I loved Edward with my entire being.

As though he could read my mine, he gently asked, "What are you thinking about?" with characteristic anxiety in his voice, I wonder if he would ever be able to read my mind, once I become a vampire that is, I know it wont happen while my heart is still beating.

"I was just trying to compare your voice with that of a birds chirp...and then I realized, nothing can ever be compared to you, you are entirely perfect, in every sense of the word." I smiled into his ear.

"I love you so much, Bella, even though you deserve so much better than myself, and I know I don't deserve you, but I love you enough to make you happy by staying with you and never leave your side...even if it means I make you one of the undead. I know you want it and I know you want it to be me that bites you, so I will. I will do it for you."

Edwards expression was that of total grief and it seemed that he was fighting an internal battle, one that I could not help him will. I knew it would hurt him to see me in pain for three days knowing that it was he, that did that to me. I knew he would blame himself for my pain, although it was my choice from the moment I found out his secret.

It took me a good few moments to realize that we were already standing in the middle of the meadow. I had not felt Edward stop or even place me on the ground, but here we were. All I could do now, of which I had been deprived of earlier, while my angel was providing transport, was reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up his body to reach his lips. They collided with mine gloriously, as though we were made to be like this, forever. The feel of his lips was heavenly, the cool tingling with the warm.


End file.
